


Before The End Of It All

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [181]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Not Quite Platonic, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Sherlock Holmes, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock's thoughts, before the fall - Freeform, not quite romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock's thoughts before he falls from Barts roof.





	Before The End Of It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts).



> Written for **Mouse9** , who gave me the lyrics and Sherlock as a prompt.

_Arms wide open_   
_I stand alone_   
_I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone_   
_Right or wrong_   
_I can hardly tell_   
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell_   
Five Finger Death Punch, “Wrong Side of Heaven”

He knew there was no going back from this.

Oh, he could solve the problem Moriarty had caused with his suicide on the roof. He knew just how, but really, once he made the call to John, once he fell from the roof, there was no going back. None of his relationships would ever be the same. His _life_ would never be the same, and he would always have to live with the knowledge that no matter what he had done, no matter how hard he had tried, Moriarty had won after all.

But it had to be done. There was no other way; Moriarty had ensured that.

Sacrifice his life.

Save those who truly mattered.

He didn’t want to shatter John’s faith, or Lestrade’s, or Mrs. Hudson’s or anyone else’s.

He knew there would be one person who knew the truth, and she was key to the plan. She was the one Moriarty had tossed aside once he was done using her and she would be the reason that whatever shambles of his life was left after this act would be meaningful. While John’s faith could be tempered, he thought, and Lestrade’s had already been shown to be shakeable, her was not.

_“What do you need?”_

_“You.”_

And it was true, and he meant it in more ways than he realized, but first, he had to walk through the depths of Hell as a righteous man and then, perhaps, he could come back and pick up the pieces of his life and be the man she still so heartily believed he was.


End file.
